Coincidence With a Design
by Faithfulrain
Summary: This is just an introduction. IF you review I'll write it up! Does everything happen for a reason? Or maybe everything we do is only coincidence ruled by the design of our social status. Who we are bron is who we are? Don't know what this will be yet has:
1. Introduction

****

**_Introduction I_**

**_Daily Prophet, page 1, 18.09.2001,_ KARK FOUND – MINISTRY SAYS: 'NOT GUILTY'! **

(…) Last night the famous Auror, named by the media 'Gillegine', caught Mark Kark during one of his meetings with ex Death Eater Lucius Malfoy (…) The Ministry officials found Kark NOT guilty of murdering over 20 muggles and 5 wizards in 1993. We will keep our readers posted on this issue.

**_Daily Prophet, page 6, 18.09.2007 _Hogwarts Graduates You'll soon hear about**

Chang Cho, daughter of Ken Chang and a muggle scientist is joining the Oxfards University students (Healing and Research)

Granger Hermione, daughter of two muggleteeth healersis joining the Oxfards University _and_ LSMS students (Classical Languages and Muggle Studies)

Potter Harry, son of Lilly and James Potter is joining the Oxfards University students (Modern Dark Arts and Dark Arts History)

**_University News, Daily Prophet 18.09.2007_ (pure blood news column)**

Bell Patricia, daughter of Mark Kark and Polly Bell is joining the Oxfards University students (Classical Languages and Modern Dark Arts)

Crabbe Vincent, son of Velirius and Cara Crabbe is joining the Oxfards University students (Dark Arts)

Longbottom Neville, son of Alice and Frank Longbottom is joining the Cambrids University students (Applied Herbology)

Malfoy Coyo, son of Lucisen and Mina Malfoy is joining the Cambrids University students (Modern Dark Arts)

Malfoy Draco, son of Lucius and Narcissia Malfoy is joining the Oxfards University students (Dark Arts with Law)

Weasely Ronald, son of Arthur and Molly Weasely is joining the LSMS students (Administration with elements of Muggle Studies)

**_Daily Prophet, page 8_, Hogwarts news column**

(…) Also Minerva McGonagall decided to abandon Hogwart's staff. She will move to the Oxfards University Transfiguration section. Congratulations both to Minerva and Albus who has become, as we all know, the Minister of Magic. (…)


	2. Draco

_**Introduction II -Draco **_

_**Chapter One: Coincidence With a Design**_

**_T_**he world is just a mixture of lives that intercept. These lives are meant to intercept certain other lives, often without a purpose, always following a pattern. We meet people that like us have a similar status, go to the same school, or simply that take the same rout to work as we do. Everything is just coincidence with a design.

_- Draco Malfoy, Oxfards University Paper Editor, May 1012_

**_29 September 2007, Friday_**

I have had it! Another dull party. The fact that it will be dull does not bother me at all. Wha�� after school activities, the hair length, ability to throw out a party – nothing important to most people, however crucial for us. At least that's what we have been taught. I am a Malfoy. I have to be mean and charming at the same time. I have to be the 'rough' lover in every girl's eyes as well as a supposedly good husband. Bollocks.

'Draco are you ready?' My mother. Narcissia. She for example knows how to organise the best parties in the neighbourhood. Slim, blonde and _yes_ beautiful. A perfect wife for an ex Death Eater I must say.

'Yes, mother' I roll my eyes, although I know I shouldn't, she's had a rough life.

'We're leaving in five'

Bollocks.


	3. Patricia

_**Introduction III - Patricia**_

_**Chapter 2: Freedom of Choice **_

**M**any say it is impossible to enter this new and terrifying world without obligations towards our parents. I believe where we were born gives us a great opportunity to become who we want to be – as we have experienced a certain environment and are free to make an informed choice. We may choose to follow the path of our parents – or to follow a completely different route. When you leave in a few moments you have to remember that there is nothing as important as freedom of choice to be who we want to be and the freedom to believe it is true. I believe in you…. _-Patricia Bell, graduation speech 2012_

_**29 September 2007, Friday **_

Patricia. Beautiful Patricia. Smart Patricia. Outgoing Patricia. Proper Patricia. Yes that's what people say about me. It doesn't matter whether it's the world of the dark side or the world of the side of light. My past is a pebble in my shoe in both worlds. The dark side despises my mother, the side of light fears my father. Both sides however violently fight over my soul. It's quite amusing I must say. It's 2007 and I may say the dark side feels much closer to me. I have lived with Mark almost my whole life. That saddens my mother greatly, and I have to say I hate to see her suffer – but what can you do? I was born and raised there, I know people there, I know the way things work. Living with my mother for the past year has been hard. I never imagined it is so hard to adjust. The phone's ringing again.

'I don't know Mark you are asking for a lot'

' I know Patricia but this is your chance to see your friends, you'll make a great comeback!'

'Mom – I mean Mother is going to be very disappointed'

'If you say 'no' I'll be disappointed'

I think for a second. He's right isn't he? I don't belong in my mother's wolrd.

'Yes'

'I'll pick you up at eight' he pauses 'We're going to Crabbe's'

'Very well, father'

'Mark'

Whatever. I hung up.


End file.
